


I'll Be the One (If You Want Me To)

by Arbryna



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to love Bo. It's harder to follow her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be the One (If You Want Me To)

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally listened to "[Say Something](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds)" by Great Big World (the one featuring Christina Aguilera, because I lurve her), and it hit me right in the feels. I wanted to do something with it, because it feels so right for the way things have been this season and how the relationships all work together. 
> 
> Angst ahead. You have been warned.

* * *

_And I will swallow my pride_   
_You're the one that I love_   
_And I'm saying goodbye_

 

Dyson has loved Bo from the start. Oh, she was trouble—that much was clear—but it was the kind of trouble that he couldn’t resist, the kind that seeped into his bones and kept him awake at night.

From the moment he smelled that unknown fae signature on a dead man in an elevator, before he even met her, he knew he would never forget it. That scent will cling to his nostrils, stick in his memory for centuries to come. With that first whiff, he _knew_ that this woman would be important.

He couldn’t have guessed how much. Couldn’t have guessed that she would wend her way into his heart, his blood. The depth of his love for Bo could only ever be eclipsed by the hollow void that he felt during those months it was gone.

But he’ll never have her. Not really. He can touch her, bury himself in her and kiss every inch of her skin, but she will never be _his_. He thinks he’s known that for a while.

This Wanderer thing, it’s only the latest reminder. He knows Bo, knows that she will follow her heart even if it leads her into the depths of hell. Once upon a time, he thought it might lead to him, but that was just wishful thinking.

He loves Bo. He’ll _always_ love Bo, until time finally takes him and he slinks off to find a secluded cave to die in. He will love her no matter where her heart takes her, however far away from him.

He just can’t follow her. Not anymore.

 

* * *

 

_And I am feeling so small_   
_It was over my head_   
_I know nothing at all_

Lauren wasn’t supposed to love Bo. Hell, she wasn’t technically supposed to _talk_ to Bo, at least not without the explicit direction of the Ash. Their relationship was only ever supposed to be professional.

It never really was. Maybe for a split second, in the beginning, when she took a shackled woman to her lab with her carefully detached clinical kindness…but that lasted about as long as it took for Bo to take off her clothes.

Not that it was all sexual. Some of it, sure—Bo is walking sex personified—but Lauren’s fascination was far more dangerous than mere chemistry and attraction. In her years studying the fae, Lauren has still never seen anything so simply, perfectly beautiful.

In that moment, in her lab, right at the start, Lauren started to fall. Bo was more striking than anything nature could have come up with; the most colorful sunset, the most intricate snowflake, the vivid blue of nitrous oxide meeting carbon disulfide.

It was a beauty that Lauren could hardly believe was _real_ —and miraculously, it was within reach. She could touch it, taste it, hold it in her arms.

She was so caught up in the fact that she _could_ that it was difficult to stop and ask whether she _should_.

She’ll never be enough for Bo. She’s known that all along, despite Bo’s assurances to the contrary. Bo has basic physiological needs that Lauren, as a human, simply cannot meet.

That didn’t stop Bo from trying, hasn’t stopped Lauren from wanting to be whatever she _can_ be to Bo. She tried for so long, tried to be satisfied with the pieces she was allowed to hold, but she lost herself in juggling them, in trying to balance all the other parts of her life and still give Bo what she needed. She forgot who she was.

She doesn’t know if she’d call herself _happy_ working for the Dark, but she feels free in a way she never did with the Light. If she is to have a place in the Fae world, in Bo’s world, this is the place that fits the most comfortably.

So of course Bo is doing everything she can to run away from it—to reclaim her unaligned title, and shed the label of Dark like an ill-fitting jacket, not caring if it puts a huge bullseye on her chest. That’s the thing about Bo; she follows her heart, regardless of the consequences.

Lauren’s always admired that about Bo, but this time is different. This time, it’s leading Bo away from her.

She’s not sure where that leaves her.

 

* * *

 

_And I will stumble and fall_   
_I'm still learning to love_   
_Just starting to crawl_

Tamsin never wanted to love Bo. Shit, she never wanted Bo to even exist. She was pretty set in her course, killing for pay and moving from one place to the next before she could make any attachments.

Then she met Bo, and she hated her. She hated Bo’s arrogance, her stubbornness, the way everyone seemed to fall at her feet at the blink of an eye.

She didn’t know, didn’t understand.

You can’t know Bo without loving her. And Tamsin…

Tamsin doesn’t know how to love very well. She’s built for war, death, suffering—not handholding and sweet kisses and intimate conversations.

She never wanted any of those things, either. Until Bo.

The worst part of it all is that she _knows_ where she stands. She knows that she is hopelessly, pathetically in love, and she knows that it will never amount to anything. Those things that Bo makes her want, she’ll never have them.

Bo has her destiny, however shady that situation might be. And even if she didn’t, she has Lauren and Dyson. Who would choose a broken, bitter valkyrie over history and connection and love?

Tamsin hasn’t known Bo very long, but it’s obvious that she follows her heart. It doesn’t matter what kind of danger or obstacles await her on that path, she will walk it and to hell with what anyone else thinks.

Bo’s path is her own, and it’s only wide enough for two. Tamsin’s pretty sure not even Lauren or Dyson could wrest Kenzi’s place at Bo’s side from her, so that leaves two options: choose another path, or follow behind.

But Tamsin doesn’t _have_ another path, doesn’t want one. Bo is her path now, and if she can only ever watch and protect from afar, that’s what she’ll do.

Even if it kills her.

 

* * *

 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_   
_I'll be the one, if you want me to_   
_Anywhere I would've followed you_   
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_


End file.
